


if you don't feel like being alone

by handyhunter



Category: Elementary (TV), The Good Wife
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, woman of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda Sharma knows Sherlock Holmes somehow and meets Joan Watson. They hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don't feel like being alone

“So,” says Kalinda, tucking her notebook into her jacket pocket, “know any good places to eat around here?”

“Hmm?” Joan looks up from her research. “Are you talking to me?”

Kalinda nods. “Yeah. You, me, dinner?”

“Where’s—”

“He went home. To his dad’s, I think he said.” Kalinda smiles. It’s an unmistakable look of interest, Joan's pretty sure. “Have dinner with me and I’ll tell you everything you want to know about Sherlock Holmes.”

Joan lifts an eyebrow and leans closer to her, on the pretext of grabbing her cell phone. “I’d rather talk about you.”

“We can do that,” says Kalinda, leaning in when Joan moves back. She presses further forward and Joan thinks, _I could kiss her now_ , when Kalinda acts first. “Or we could do this instead,” she murmurs against Joan’s lips.

*

[several weeks or months later, Kalinda ends up back in New York.]

"You can leave now," Holmes says, glancing back and forth from her to Kalinda. "Both of you." He turns his attention to the case notes. Joan doesn't ask how he got those.

Joan looks at Kalinda, who puts down her menu and shrugs, like it’s completely Joan’s decision.

“Ok, let’s go,” Joan says, picking up her purse. She’s had enough of the flirting and dancing around their mutual attraction.

Kalinda gives her that look that’s searching and scorching all at once. She gets up too and stands so close, Joan can slide her arm around Kalinda’s waist or through the crook of her elbow, if they had that kind of relationship. She's not sure how Kalinda feels about touching in public, though, and slides her hands in her pockets instead.

“Have a good time,” Holmes says, as he spreads out his accumulated evidence all over the table. He uses Joan’s unused plate to hold down a piece of paper and waves the server away.

Joan looks back and grins. “Definitely. See you in the morning.”

It’s a brisk two minute walk from the diner to Holmes’ apartment, and Joan barely has the front door closed before their hands and lips and bodies meet.

“Bedroom,” mutters Joan into Kalinda’s neck. She’s up against a wall, relearning the contours of Kalinda’s body. “It’s that way.” She meant to indicate with her hands, not that either of them can see too well in the dark, but she’s busy and Kalinda has too much clothing on still.

Kalinda kisses her again, then backs up. “I remember where it is,” she answers, breathlessly.

*

They make it to the bedroom eventually. Luckily, Holmes has enough sense to have a very long dinner — or, more likely, he’s buried in the case and lost track of time — and by the time he comes back, they’re prone on the bed. Kalinda has one arm flung over Joan’s belly and her hair is tickling Joan’s chin.

Joan hears the television set come on in the living room and her eyes flick over to the clock on her nightstand.

“Time for me to leave?” asks Kalinda, looking up at her.

“Of course not.” Joan skims her hand over Kalinda’s side. “I just like to know he’s made it back.” _And gets some sleep_ , she thinks in his general direction.

“Why? You’re not his keeper.” Kalinda presses closer and Joan’s hand drifts obligingly to the small of her back and then up her spine. “Mmm, I like that.”

“I am, actually.” Joan runs her fingers across Kalinda’s shoulders, just under the fall of her hair. “His valet, remember?” She’s not entirely sure what else Holmes has told Kalinda about their arrangement because she forgot to ask and he neglected to inform her. In any case, Kalinda has put her own hands to good use too and it’s a while before either of them can carry a conversation again.

*

Kalinda has her head on Joan’s pillow, one leg thrown over hers. Joan is drowsy and relaxed enough to fall asleep just like that, tucked into Kalinda. it feels good to be held.

“So now what?” Kalinda says quietly.

Joan yawns. “It’s two in the morning, I suggest sleeping.”

Kalinda, though, appears to be wide awake. She untangles her self from Joan, despite Joan’s murmur of protest, and stares up at the ceiling. “I’m not good at relationships.”

Joan sighs. “Are we in a relationship?”

“I live in chicago. You’re here in new york. It’ll never work.”

Joan props herself up on an elbow to look at Kalinda. “Also you never tell me anything personal about yourself and I’m pretty sure getting involved with anyone at this point in my life is a bad idea.” Never mind _another_ single-minded and somewhat ruthless private investigator. She finds enough trouble following Holmes around. When Kalinda doesn’t say anything, Joan wonders if Kalinda would like to leave and if she hasn’t because... “You won’t break my heart, you know, if you wanted to leave.”

“I’m not... I don’t...” Kalinda starts to say, then stops. This is the first time Joan has seen her flustered. She waits, because she’s not sure what else to do. “Things at work are...complicated,” says Kalinda, finally. 

“Well,” Joan offers, “we, whatever we’re doing — it doesn’t have to be complicated.”

Kalinda mulls that over. Joan can practically see the gears in her head turning, even though she knows brains don’t actually work that way. What she’s thinking, though, Joan can’t even begin to guess at.

“I was married once,” says Kalinda. “That’s personal, isn’t it?”

*

When Joan wakes up, Kalinda has moved to the other side of the bed. She sleeps on her side, one hand under the pillow, like she might be hiding something there. Joan settles the blanket more snuggly over the both of them and decides sleeping in is a great idea.


End file.
